


Baby I'm Yours

by bymoonlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1950's AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminization, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut, gratuitous world building, omegas in dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's a prim and shy omega who happens to be in love with the school's resident greaser. They find a way to make it work. </p><p>A Grease-inspired 1950's!au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few snapshots and drabbles of Kuroo and Kenma in a romanticized 1950's era. Please note that omegas in this au are expected to wear clothes traditionally seen as feminine. 
> 
> This is also not a historically accurate 1950's Japan. It's simply kink for kink's sake.

The town’s malt shoppe was plenty busy on a Friday night, filled to the brim with teenagers at each booth and table. Every seat at the counter was occupied by omegas and their dates, the smell of greasy fries and greasier burgers filling the air. It was a congenial atmosphere with plenty of ruckus and laughter bouncing off the cream-colored walls and mismatched tiled floors.

The bell attached to the door continued to ring though out the evening, signaling the passings and goings of the shoppe’s customers, but one group in particular drew everyone’s eyes.

“ _Oh_ ,” Oikawa whispered, a hand going up to cup half his mouth from view. “Don’t look now but guess who just walked in.”

All the omegas at the table not too subtly craned their heads in the direction of the door to sneak a peak at the group of greasers, clad in their signature leather jackets and cuffed jeans. They sat themselves at the very front of the counter, any previous occupants glad to clear the seats without question.

Kenma couldn’t help himself as his eyes zeroed in on a certain alpha whose signature wild hair and impish grin were unmistakable. Tetsurou Kuroo leaned over the counter, calling over one of the waitresses who blushed and became visibly flustered at what he had said.

“Akaashi~” Oikawa sang his friend’s name, drumming his fingers on the table. “You’re _staring_.”

Akaashi pursed his lips before settling his features back into that vague look of complete disinterest he was so famous for.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said airily before taking a sip of his chocolate malt. It was a known fact within their circle of friends that Akaashi had a certain affinity for a salt-and-pepper haired alpha. Of course, he would never act on such affections — courting initiated by an omega was just _not_ done.

Oikawa hummed knowingly before turning to Kenma.

“And what about our little junior here?” he said with a curious gaze. Kenma froze in his place next to Suga, his lips thinned into a nervous line. All he could do was force a stiff shrug. He smoothed down the front of his blouse and looked away, hoping the other omega would simply drop the topic. 

He was friends with Oikawa through extension of Akaashi and Suga and although he genuinely liked him, he found Oikawa too brash and perceptive for comfort. It was like he could read minds and it always made Kenma fidget.

“It’s alright, Kenma,” Suga interjected, patting the other omega’s hand affectionately. “There’s no rush in finding a mate.”

“Easy for you to say,” Oikawa arched a brow. “Mr-I’m-dating-the-captain-of-the-football-team.”

Suga blushed and took a sip of his own malt. He and Daichi were everyone’s favorite high school sweethearts. Daichi had begun courting him during freshman year and they were nothing if not perfect for each other. He and Daichi were projected to win homecoming king and queen this year — as they had every other year beforehand.

“And _you’re_ dating the star quarterback,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, swirling his straw through the milk and ice-cream blend in his cup.

“Exactly!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “It’s _perfect_ , Kenma. Suga and I can set you up with a nice alpha on the football team.”

Kenma gave Oikawa a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and looked away. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had suitors before — quite the contrary, he had had several alphas and betas at the front steps of his house with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Of course none of them really knew him, knew only of his reputation.

Being friends with upperclassman omegas like Oikawa and Suga meant that people automatically looked your way. The attention didn’t change him though. Kenma was still as he had always been — spooked by too large, unfamiliar spaces and crowds. Craved his alone time with his books and record player for company.

He knew what he looked like to all those suitors that had come knocking at his door — a classically reserved and docile omega who looked pretty and understood his place. He didn’t want that, though. Didn’t want any of them and didn’t want the life he knew they’d give him.

Oikawa felt his hesitance and started anew.

“There’s plenty of other alphas out there, too.” Oikawa began listing off all the eligible bachelors within the school, going from club to club until he paused.

“Unless you have a taste for delinquents like _someone_ over here,” he said, pointing a polished fingernail in Akaashi’s direction. “I can’t really help you there.”

Kenma battered down a heavy sigh and instead gave a more convincing, genuine smile. “Thank you Oikawa, but I think I’m alright for now.”

Oikawa pursed his lips, wanting to press the issue but ultimately relented. He clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his brown, styled locks.  

“Whatever you say, Kenma.”

* * *

Kenma can’t remember a time before Tetsurou Kuroo.

Even though they had rarely talked if ever, Kuroo was always just  _there_ — the center of attention and the one everyone looked to for a good time. Even as a little alpha, he had always made his presence known and drew everyone in like a magnet. The way he talked and dressed screamed rebellion but the way he acted was nothing worthy of his dubbed status as a delinquent.

Kenma longed to know what it was like to be around Kuroo, with his infectious smiles and peeling laughter. He was so unapologetically himself and it made Kenma _yearn_. It was just something about the alpha that made him go weak in the knees and it saddened Kenma because he knew he wasn’t the only one.

Every lunch period, Kenma sat with his friends and pretended not to notice the other omegas fawning over the alpha. They were beautiful boys and girls in black, skin tight clothing and suggestive smiles. In comparison, he was no competition and had long since relented to that fact, making due with secretly admiring from afar.

But apparently, not secretly enough. One day, he and Akaashi were waiting in line in the cafeteria when Akaashi had turned to Kenma and said, “If you’re going to stare, you should try to keep it to a minimum.”

“W-what?” Kenma stuttered. The styrofoam lunch tray in his hand wobbled for a moment before he regained his composure.

“At Kuroo I mean,” Akaashi continued, nonplussed. “Just in case you don’t want Oikawa to notice.”

Kenma blanched, almost at a loss for words. “Who says I’m staring at Tetsurou Kuroo?” he snapped uncharacteristically, feeling defiant.

Akaashi arched a brow and plucked a small, red apple from the selection to put on his tray.

“Because your eyes flicker to Kuroo’s table every five minutes like clockwork. Nishinoya’s an omega and Tsuki’s enamored with Yamaguchi. Lev’s already courted Yaku and I know Bokuto doesn’t interest you — so it’s Kuroo.”

Akaashi paused and gave Kenma a moment to object, to fabricate an excuse if he wanted. Kenma didn’t.

“What do you expect me to do?” he finally murmured, grabbing a small carton of milk before looking to Akaashi. They were almost at the end of the line and would be joining their table shortly. They couldn’t continue talking about this — not there with everyone else.

“Let him know you’re interested.”

Kenma gave Akaashi a puzzled look.

“Coming from the person who’s been pining over Bokuto for years,” Kenma mumbled. “Why haven’t _you_ done anything?”

Akaashi smiled knowingly and turned away, making his way to the table. His hips swayed as he walked, hugged by the slate gray pencil skirt he had worn that day.

“And who says I haven’t?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma approaches Kuroo for the first time and things go better than he could have hoped.

Kenma gently pressed the tips of his fork against the crust of the apple pie he had painstakingly slaved over for the better half of the past hour.

He had spent all day perfecting his recipe and after a few different batches of filling and plenty of trips to the local market, he had found that mixing thick slices of Honeycrisp with Golden Delicious gave the gooey filling just enough tartness to offset the mixture of cinnamon and sugar. He was sure his recipe could win blue ribbon at the fair if he ever decided to enter.

As it was though, he needed to get it in the already heated oven if he was going to finish up in time for bed. With a last once over, he gloved his hands with thick mittens and set the pie to bake.

Kenma had thought over Akaashi’s advice for exactly two weeks before admitting the truth to himself: his friend was right. He  _liked_ Kuroo — liked him so much that his thoughts were often of nothing but the alpha and the way he’d feel pressed up against Kenma’s side, a sturdy and solid presence with a scent so homey and comforting that it could lull an omegan purr from Kenma by simply just the thought of him.

He wanted to make Kuroo happy, and plucking up the courage to even approach the alpha was almost more than Kenma could bare. He was simple and didn’t know how to bat his lashes and bite his lips like Oikawa in all his coy flirtatiousness.

What made Kenma happy? Apple pie. And he hoped it would make Kuroo happy as well.

* * *

 

The next day, Kenma couldn’t keep his hands from wringing knots into his carefully ironed skirt. He had debated the night before whether or not to perhaps wear something that cinched in more at the waist; one of his few dresses that showed his small but lovely (or so Suga always told him) chest, but decided against it. The thought of attracting the attention of more alphas other than just Kuroo made his blood levels rise drastically.

The only class he had with Kuroo was gym; Kuroo being a senior and all, they didn’t see much of each other academics wise. Even though Kenma hated sweating in the heat with his gym shirt glued to his back and his hair pulled out of his face, revealing far too much of the world to him, he looked forward to this inevitable hour of the day.

On rare occasions, Kuroo would actually attend gym class. His rough leather and jeans bulked him up and made him blocky — an intimidating size given his already tall stature but once in simple shorts and a t-shirt, Kenma had gotten his first glimpse of what Kuroo looked like behind all that. He had a lean, svelte form with compact muscles that moved with ease through whatever sport was going on during that unit. He was surprisingly quick and agile, a competitive contender when he put his mind to it. Sometimes, he’d sweat so much that his skin glistened and his shirt stuck to his torso, an alpha through and through with broad shoulders and a trim waist.

The lasting image of it had kept Kenma awake on countless nights.

The only unit Kuroo ever showed up for in full was volleyball. Other than that, he seemed to generally not care for anything else and would hide under the far end bleachers out of view, smoking a pack of cigarettes as he waited for the bell to ring.

Today’s unit was football and Kenma knew exactly where to find him.

As he made his way over, tupperware of apple pie in hand, Kenma made sure to take careful measured breaths. His heart felt like a hummingbird trapped in his ribcage, beating its wings faster and faster with each step closer he took. He smelled the sharp scent of the alpha’s cigarette and was distinctly aware of the sounds his footfalls made against the gravel.

Kenma rounded the corner of the bleachers and Kuroo finally came into view — he was leaning against one of the metal pillars, taking a deep drag with his eyes vacant and glazed. Kenma stopped a few steps away and Kuroo’s eyes snapped to him immediately.

He breathed out a curl of grey smoke and then tilted his head. A glint of recognition shined in his eyes as he studied Kenma’s delicate face.

“Aren’t you in my gym class?” he said curiously, tapping a few ashes away from the budded end of his cigarette.

Kenma tried speaking, his rosy lips parted but all he could manage was a nod.

Kuroo made a funny face at that, his lips tugged into an easy smile. “So why aren’t you in class then, sweetheart?”

Kenma felt his resolve waver as all his carefully thought-up responses left him in an instant. He managed a meek shrug, his hands clenched tight around the plastic box in his hands.

“Alright, well,” Kuroo said easily, nonplussed by the omega’s strange behavior. “As long as you’re here, might as well join me.”

Kuroo had begun to reach in his jean pocket when all of Kenma’s pent up words finally spilled forth.

“I made this for you,” he said with a blush that painted his cheeks like a rose. He tentatively held the container out, blinking rapidly, his gaze glued to the ground.

Moments passed and Kenma could feel himself growing redder and redder. He swallowed his nerves and chanced a peek at Kuroo’s face — the alpha was looking at him with so much  _tenderness_ that he almost buckled under the sweetness of it.

“It’s my favorite,” Kenma breathed, unable to look away.

Kuroo seemed to sense all the trepidation and worry bottled up in his tiny body and simply nodded. He dropped his cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his sneaker before accepting the proffered gift.

“Thank you kitten,” Kuroo winked at Kenma as he opened up the container, the scent of apple pie wafting from its place. He picked up the plastic spoon placed so carefully inside and took a bite of the pie, his eyes widening at how it practically melted on his tongue.

The omega in front of him bit back a dazzling smile and tucked a wisp of blond hair behind his ear. He looked beautiful under the muted light that streamed in through the cracks of the bleachers. With wide, golden eyes and straw-spun hair — he looked like he had been plucked from a fairy tale.

“Is it good?” Kenma asked in a small voice, a guarded hopefulness that he tried to smother in his chest, lest he was wrong about the alpha. Kuroo smiled softly, taking a step closer.

“Why don’t you try it yourself,” he said in a voice an octave lower, not quite a growl but just enough to make Kenma shiver. He sliced a small piece for Kenma and held it to the omega’s lips.

Kuroo watched as the omega leaned forward with his eyes fluttered close and his lips parted gorgeously around the spoon for just a heart beat of a moment before pulling away, a pink tongue darting out to lick away any traces that remained.

Kuroo watched all of this with a bubbling sense of fondness he hadn’t known for any other omega — _this_ omega, who was too proper for any other ulterior motive than to want to share Kuroo’s company. _This_ omega who had given him something sweeter than anything he had had in all of the quick trysts in the backseat of his car. 

Suddenly, Kuroo felt the urge to stroke the omega’s tender jaw and run his fingers through all that long, golden hair. He gazed at that beautiful face and faintly wondered if it had ruined him for anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I originally wrote this out of order and some chapters may read better than others because it took me a few tries to refine the writing style I wanted for this au. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo’s relationship slowly buds in the most unexpected of places (aka Emi asked for relationship building before getting into the smut so here we are).

Kenma looked out through the handprint smudged windows that lined the school walls. The bell had just rung and like always, he lingered behind the pack of students that usually rushed and pushed their way out to the yellow line of buses. He much preferred taking his time; being in the middle of all that mayhem made him too anxious. He enjoyed the quiet walk home anyways.

He stopped by his locker for a moment, needing to gather his books and bag. Kenma quickly undid the lock and when he opened the metal door, a small white note fluttered to the floor.

He stooped forward to pick up the small note. He turned it over in his hands and on the back was scrawled a short note: “you’re adorable in pink.”

A crease worried itself into Kenma’s brow. Yesterday, he had worn a pink frock dress his mother had gotten him the year before. He had thought it a bit shapeless and dull but quite apparently, someone had thought otherwise.

Kenma flipped the paper between his fingers and swallowed down the uselessly hopeful longing that stirred in his heart. With trepidation, he lifted the paper to his nose and slowly inhaled.

The lingering scent of something ashen and grey filled his nose, the smell of someone’s hands that had since long been used to holding Marlboros in place of yellow pencils. Underneath it was a comforting musk with the faintest trace of motor oil.

Kenma nibbled on his bottom lip, having only smelled that scent once. Hazy memories of quiet laughter and hushed talk filled his mind, hidden away from the world behind grass-stained bleachers.

The omega smiled softly and carefully tucked the note away into the pages of his notebook.

* * *

For an entire week, Kenma was gifted with new notes in his locker. They came every day, slipped inside by way of the ventilation slits. They never said more than one or two sentences but it was enough to make Kenma smile, a slender hand covering the gentle curve of his mouth. He carefully pressed each one of them into the folder pocket of his notebook. The collection slowly grew until he had even a small daisy that he had found, its stem poked through one of the slits. Kenma had dried the tiny flower, pressing it between the yellow pages of a dusty dictionary he had found in his house.

Despite Akaashi’s advice, he found his gaze searching the lunch room for Kuroo more often than before. To his surprise, he wasn’t the only one looking.

The first time their eyes had met, he could hardly catch his breath. Caught in between his throat and all the words he had always wanted to say to Kuroo that day in the mid-afternoon sun, across the lunch hall with students weaving in and out of view as they sat down at their tables. The loud chatter had dulled to a whisper, nothing but static in the background as Kenma had held Kuroo’s gaze. It was as if the entire universe had skidded to a halt so that this tiny, precious moment could be preserved.

And then Kuroo, with a small twitch of his lips, had turned his head to say something to Bokuto and the world had resumed.

It wasn’t everyday Kuroo met his gaze, but it was enough to warm Kenma’s chest because he knew Kuroo was at least _looking_.

* * *

There was a free period for upperclassmen everyday – most students used it as a study hall but Kenma had decided to volunteer as a library helper. It helped calm him, and he felt at ease amongst the dusty bookshelves and faded words within the pages of the novels.

One of his many duties was to reshelve the books that had been checked out.

Kenma pushed his plastic cart between the sections of towering shelves, placing the books in their rightful spaces. As he was rounding a corner, a large mass suddenly appeared before him.

Kenma could barely contain his yelp.

“ _Kuroo!_ ” he gasped, hand clutched over his frantically beating heart. “What are you _doing_ here?”

Kuroo shifted his eyes dramatically, peering over Kenma’s shoulder before giving the omega a chastising look.

“You really need to keep your voice down,” the alpha spoke in a hushed tone, lifting his forefinger over his lips as if to shush the omega. “We’re in a library, you know.”

Kenma gaped like a fish out of water. “I _know_ that,” he said quickly, in a much quieter voice. “This is where I volunteer. What are _you_ doing here?”

Kuroo shrugged, leaning against the wooden bookshelf. “Maybe I came to check out a book.”

“I’ve never seen you in the library before,” Kenma accused, his lips pursed into a rosy bud.

Kuroo pushed the cart out of the away, moving closer.

“So you’ve looked for me?” he asked, leaning forward.

Kenma blushed, the color riding high on his cheeks. He was acutely aware of their suddenly close proximity – of how Kuroo’s face hovered right over his, his black fringe hanging in his eyes and his intense gaze unwavering. Kenma swallowed, a slight bob of his throat and curled tightly into himself.

“Someone’s going to see us,” he murmured, eyes transfixed on the alpha’s mouth as his heartbeat raced at the unfamiliar territory they were treading.

“There’s no one else here.”

It was true; there were no other souls in the library besides them and the librarian. An older, gentle beta whom everyone adored – she wouldn’t be able to see them from her desk in the front. Obscured from view, amongst the faded volumes and towering shelves, Kenma leaned into Kuroo’s warmth, a hand moving to fold against his cheek but at the least second, Kenma thought better of it.

“I need to get back to work,” he murmured shyly.

“Let me help you,” Kuroo said with a genuine smile, the electricity between them dulled to a muted spark.

Kenma took a moment to himself, eyes wandering the empty aisles, knowing that at any moment someone could walk in and see them together, standing so _intimately_. He felt ashamed for caring but it was simply in his nature. Kuroo must have felt his trepidation because he began to back away.

“It’s ok, I can leave–”

“ _No!_ ” Kenma’s hand shot out, grasping Kuroo’s wrist tightly. He paled at what he had done but couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. Slowly, he released Kuroo’s wrist, his fingertips grazing the delicate skin.

“I’m headed down to the autobiographical section. Everything’s sorted by last name, alright?”

Kuroo reached for one of the books on Kenma’s cart, turning it over so he could read the label on the spine. Kenma wrung his hands together, his long blond hair sweeping the edges of his face, cascading down the front of his blouse like a golden waterfall.

Kuroo moved closer, tucking one of those golden locks behind Kenma’s ear, a gentle touch, his knuckles grazing the omega’s rounded cheeks. Kenma’s hair was just as soft as he had imagined.

“Alright.”

* * *

Kuroo made it a habit to see Kenma in the library from then on, a couple of times a week when he could. He’d share jokes and stories about all the stupid, troublesome things he’d get up to with Bokuto and Kenma listened fervently, interjecting every now and then. He had even begun to roll his eyes and quip about how dumb some of the things were (which Kuroo never even once tried to object to since Kenma was right).

It was a fleeting sort of paradise.

And weeks later, amongst the countless worlds that surrounded them, trapped in the ink within the pages, Kuroo kissed Kenma. His lips touched sweetly against the omega’s, lighter than a butterfly’s touch. When he went to pull away, Kenma keened softly, clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

“ _Tetsurou._ ”

Kuroo had stolen his first kiss, and Kenma had gladly given it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: marlboros weren't actually popular in the 50's. i used it because i wanted a brand that everyone could recognize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma never thought he’d do anything _inappropriate_ before his wedding night. Of course, he’d be wrong.

Kenma feels soft in Kuroo’s arms.

He kisses Kuroo delicately like he still doesn’t know how, with his mouth slack and submissive. He makes the tiniest noises — a mewl nipped between kisses that makes Kuroo want to take him a part wherever they are, whether it be the backseat of his car or in the lowlight of his bedroom. Even so, the kisses are all he’s allowed.

Kuroo remembers the first time asking if Kenma wanted more.

It had been a Sunday afternoon and Kenma had told his parents he’d be with Hinata at the mall. Instead, Kuroo had surprised him with a picnic basket and a blanket and had driven them out into the country side, where no suspicious eyes and prying neighbors could question why they were together. It was the perfect place for a hazy Sunday; near a still pond with willow trees surrounding it, giving them just enough shade.

Kenma had sat on the blanket with his long hair plaited down his back and his gingham sundress fanned out like the petals of a flower, Kuroo’s head rested in his lap as he fed the alpha bits of cheese and grapes. They had watched the branches of the willow tree sway to and fro as they talked about school and friends and the life they wanted together.

At some point during the picnic, Kuroo had sat up and urged Kenma on his back, kissing him so sweetly and gently that Kenma couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Kuroo’s strong shoulders.

Kuroo was tall and intelligent and capable — despite his lousy school attendance, he got straight A’s and was more amicable and chivalrous than all the other pompous alphas that had sought to court Kenma, combined. Kenma knew he’d be a good alpha — the _best_.

He had keened and sighed under Kuroo, laid out and vulnerable on that picnic blanket. He had felt an unusual stirring in his lower tummy and began to rub his legs together beneath the long fabric of his dress, the feeling growing hotter and hotter still as Kuroo had continued to lick into his mouth with open-mouthed kisses.

By the time the alpha had pulled away, Kenma was dizzy; had even felt a viscous, sweet lushness between his legs.

“I can smell your slick,” Kuroo had murmured against the shell of Kenma’s ear, making the omega shiver. His alpha had been so _crass_. “Do you want my fingers, kitten?”

Startled, Kenma had urged them apart, his lips dewy and his cheeks stained peach pink. “W-what?”

Kuroo had looked at him fully and completely, with so much sincerity that Kenma had had to swallow his nerves. “Sweetheart,” he had said slowly, evenly. “Do you want my fingers in your cunt?”

Kenma couldn’t have contained his gasp at that moment, his fine-boned hand instantly over his mouth as the alpha’s words dawned on him. The only time he had ever touched himself _down there_ had been years ago and that hadn’t even been in his pussy! The moment he had wrapped his hand around his hardened cocklet, a wave of shame had washed over him so deep and immense that he had resolved to never touch himself again until his wedding night. It was what proper omegas were supposed to do.

“N-no please … “ he had felt terrible for rejecting Kuroo’s advances, could smell the alpha’s own sex-laden pheromones clouding the early spring air, but he knew Kuroo wouldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want.  

He had simply given him an even look, no frustration or contempt marring his features — only understanding.

“Alright, kitten,” he had breathed at last, pressing a chaste kiss against Kenma’s forehead, “We won’t do that until you say.”

And true to his word, Kuroo never asked Kenma again.

Every time they’d get hot and heavy to the point where slick would soak Kenma’s knickers and a prominent bulge could be seen in Kuroo’s jeans, the alpha would pull away (much to Kenma’s dismay). He’d press a kiss to the omega’s forehead and insist, “that’s enough for today, kitten.”

Kenma would always clench his fists and nod in agreement, although the slickness between his thighs would be a constant reminder of what he could have had.

It wasn’t any easier for Kuroo, either. It took all his self-control to not ravish Kenma until the omega’s tummy was covered in his own spend and his cunt soaked and sensitive around Kuroo’s thick fingers. He could never force his kitten into doing anything more. He wasn’t that type of alpha; could never live with himself for being the reason for Kenma’s pain or discomfort. All he could do was go home and jerk himself off until all his pent up frustration painted the shower walls — if that. Sometimes he’d barely be able to make it back to his car before pulling his cock out, spitting into the palm of his hand and pumping it relentlessly, all the while imagining the way Kenma would squirm and whine so beautifully the first time he’d take Kuroo’s thick alpha cock.

Kuroo imagined countless scenarios in his head, again and again, even as the real Kenma was tucked against his side, slumbering away.

They had gone back to the pond and the willow trees once more; it was their favorite picnic spot and the sounds of early spring and the warmth of the pale, yellow sun had lulled Kenma asleep.

This time, he wore a pale blue dress that buttoned up the front and showed off his slender shoulders. He slept peacefully as Kuroo threaded his finger’s through the omega’s blond hair — a favorite past time of his. But what could Kuroo say? He was a sucker for long hair.

As he continued to do so, Kenma began to stir, whimpering against Kuroo’s chest. The alpha’s brows raised, wondering if his kitten was having a nightmare. Kenma didn’t smell like the sour, pungent odor of fear though — his pheromones were still distinctly vanilla, airy and sweet.

Kenma started to pant, his breaths warm against Kuroo’s chest as he nuzzled his face into the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. He mewled a broken sound and began to rub himself against the alpha’s hip, one of his slender legs thrown over Kuroo’s own.

Kuroo scented the air and sighed softly.

Ah.

So, it was _that_ kind of a dream.

He watched as Kenma’s breathing became erratic, his movements more needy and desperate, could even feel the omega’s tiny cocklet fatten up through the fabric of his dress as he rubbed himself against Kuroo’s side. Even so, Kuroo continued to softly brush his fingers through Kenma’s hair and began to murmur tender words to his sleeping kitten.

“That’s right, sweetheart. I’m right here,” he murmured lowly, loving the way Kenma shivered in his arms. Such a responsive darling, even in his sleep. “I’m right here for you, baby. Go ahead — take what you need.”

Kenma whined, one hand now clutched in Kuroo’s shirt as he did just that — worked his hips harder and sought the release he’d been staving off his whole life. Just as his whimpering and whining came to a crescendo, Kenma jerked in Kuroo’s arms and breathed one last shivering breath before his eyes fluttered open.

Kuroo couldn’t smell Kenma’s release and knew the omega hadn’t come even though he had been so _close_. Some sense of propriety must have stopped him — a false sense of purity and righteousness society had ingrained into Kenma.

He looked up at Kuroo with wetness clinging to his lashes and a breathless plea on his lips.

“Kuro,” he purred, swallowed up and soft, barely even formed on the omega’s lips. “ _Please_ …”

“What do you need, kitten? You gotta tell me baby, you have to,” Kuroo urged, needing that consent. Wanted nothing more than to swallow his baby’s cock down to the hilt and show him what he’d been missing. Craved the way Kenma would tug and scratch at his scalp as Kuroo sucked on his tiny omega cock until he spilled down the alpha’s throat with a half muffled scream.

“Just —“ Kenma struggled to string together his words. “N-not inside, ok? Just want you to t-touch me,” he stuttered as he finally said what he never thought he would before his wedding night. He was so pent up and _eager_ though — so _close_.

Kuroo tucked his hand under Kenma’s chin and tilted the omega’s head up for a kiss, deepening it as his hand wandered down to the hem of the omega’s dress. He toyed with it for a second, caressing the cotton fabric between his thumb and forefinger before rucking Kenma’s dress up to his hips.

The omega squealed but Kuroo swallowed up the sound with another kiss, tongue soft and searching as Kenma once again grew lax. Slowly, Kuroo brought out Kenma cock, pulling away from the kiss so he could finally see Kenma’s chubby little cocklet, stiff and pink, barely long enough to fill Kuroo’s hand.

“Don’t look!” Kenma urged, nipping Kuroo’s chin, Kenma’s hand against his face, forcing the alpha to look him in the eyes “It’s _embarrassing_ ,” he whispered.

Kuroo shook his head but obeyed.

“It’s not embarrassing, sweetheart,” he whispered as he began to work Kenma’s shaft in his hand. “Every part of you is beautiful.”

Kenma stiffened, beautiful golden eyes wide and glassy before he began to buck against Kuroo’s touch like the needy, little thing he was. He whined a litany of curses Kuroo had never heard Kenma say before (and honestly never thought he would). Smelled so fucking good, his usual soft vanilla scent now tinged with something spicier — raw hot and _urgent_.

Kenma could barely even keep his eyes open as Kuroo continued to work his shaft with a steady rhythm, pausing every now and then to rub against the sticky wetness at the tip. The furled, coiled feeling in Kema’s tummy tightened even more as his soaking wet cunt was ignored while his cock was being worked over.

He shook his head, crystal tears gathering in his eyes.

“Kuro, I-I’ve never—“

“It’s alright, kitten,” Kuroo planted a lush kiss against his lips, having already known what Kenma was about to say. He knew Kenma had been too proper of an omega to ever touch his own cock or play with his pussy and he was blessed to be the first one to bring Kenma to orgasm — before even he himself had.

“You just have to let go,” Kuroo kept his eyes on the omega’s cherubic face, could practically gaze at him for eternity. “It’ll feel good kitten. I’ll make you come baby, I promise. I’ll make you feel so fucking good.”

Kenma shook his head, another whine ripped from his throat as Kuroo’s hand began to strip his cock _relentlessly_ , determined to fuck his orgasm out of him. It was _so much;_ Kenma could hardly think, could hardly even _see_ , his vision blurred from tears.

Kuroo growled, a deep feral sound that made Kenma go slack. The alpha overturned their positions so that Kenma was flat on his back as Kuroo’s face hovered over his, a look of unmistakeable determination set on his face.

“What did I _say_?” Kuroo was done fooling around. “Are you my omega?”

He demanded an answer as he gave Kenma’s cock one, two more tugs before tightening his hand at the base of the omega’s prick, staving off his release.

“Yes!” Kenma cried out, jaw slack as all that pent up tension came to a plateau, his pussy slick and clenching at the authority in Kuroo’s voice.

“Am I your alpha?”

Kenma nodded, his vision filled with nothing but Kuroo. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispered brokenly.

“Then come for me.”

Kuroo loosened his grip and Kenma arched his back like a bow, his orgasm _immediate_. It started off with the most intense pulse, his cocklet shooting rope after rope of come against his belly and all over his alpha’s knuckles. His needy cunt clenched around nothing and continued to rhythmically tighten, lonely and yearning for his alpha’s knot. At some point, he had fisted his hand in Kuroo’s hair as he rode out his orgasm, the alpha gently coaxing more and more of his come out until there was nothing left.

“ _A-ah_ ,” Kenma panted, throat feeling raw as the last waves of his orgasm subsided. Kuroo kissed him all over, licking away his tears.

Eventually, Kenma’s vision cleared and he finally noticed Kuroo laving at his hand, across his palm and between his fingers. Kenma’s gaze followed the movements of Kuroo’s pink tongue and he blushed as he realized what Kuroo was doing.

Kuroo grinned, licking the last of Kenma’s spend from his thumb.

“Can I have more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wrote this piece before writing the previous one. ope.
> 
> kenma's dresses: [1](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/197454764891444659/), [2](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/431430839283345420/)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this au to my [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
